


Welcome The Thunder

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slight objectification, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have invited Thor into a threesome with them, but neither of them is prepared for what Thor brings to it...</p><p>Namely, Mjolnir, the biggest cock Tony's ever laid eyes on, and a dominant attitude that even Loki surrenders to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOnLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOnLight/gifts).



> I own neither The Avengers nor tickets to Comic-Con. For once, I'm normal.
> 
> Giving of consent is not seen in the fic, but it _was_ given beforehand.

This ‘threesome’ was not turning out quite the way Loki had pictured it.

It wasn’t turning out how _Tony_ had pictured it either, to be fair, and he expected fairly well _everything_ out of a threesome, especially once he considered who his partners were. There was Loki, god of mischief and unusual sexual activities (and apparently that was a legitimate title of his, too, not just Tony’s habit of annoyingly but truthfully nicknaming everyone around him) and then Loki had brought in Thor, which Tony was extremely okay with because _A_ , it was _Thor_ , and _B_ , the god of fertility had to have something extra going for him.

Which he did. Tony and Loki had expected creative. Just not this creative.

Tony wasn’t entirely certain that Loki would escape the night without internal bleeding.

He glanced up at Thor, standing proudly over the handiwork he’d spent the last ten minutes manipulating Loki into, step by step, keeping Loki so stupid with lust he’d barely noticed what had been going on until it’d been kind of too late. “Are you sure he’s okay there?”

Thor just laughed, deep and rumbling, and shoved a rough, playful hand into Loki’s hair. It jarred Tony for a second - it was so _brotherly_ \- but no, he couldn’t think about that or he’d spend the whole threesome wondering if it was or wasn’t incest.

And besides, from the looks of it, Tony wasn’t sure that Thor meant to fuck Loki at all. 

He’d started by getting him naked, slowly yet firmly, and then gagged him, a thick band of fabric over his mouth, almost uncomfortably resembling the muzzle he’d worn after the first mess. Then Thor had made him kneel at the bottom left corner of Tony’s bed, and tied his hands to the bedpost well above his head (yes, Tony had bedposts, and yes, they had bondage attachments, of course they did). So far, so smokingly hot - Tony and Loki had played around with bondage a couple of times, and there was just _something_ about taking away all of Loki’s perfect princely composure and leaving him ruined. So Thor had gotten himself a bound, silenced, kneeling Loki, already half out of his mind with pleasure, and then…

Tony still wasn’t sure he could believe it.

Thor had picked up Mjolnir, the super ancient power of the gods, the hammer that could topple skyscrapers and giants by the thousands, and had rubbed _lube_ over the leather-wrapped handle, pulled Loki up, pushed it under him, and then had worked the _entire fucking handle_ into Loki’s ass like he did it all the time. Loki had been gasping and writhing under Thor’s hands, all twisted pale lines and rising desperation, and he’d snapped into a wide-eyed moment when he’d worked out what had been going on, and almost, _almost_ fought his way free.

He hadn’t magicked himself out to call stop, though, and he’d been hard without a single touch to his cock by the time his ass cheeks had hit the head of the hammer.

Tony swallowed and his cock twitched with interest.

Thor folded his massive, bulging arms and stared down at Loki. He was standing behind him, so Loki couldn’t meet his eyes, and he wasn’t looking at Tony either, just fixed on the bedpost like he wasn’t going to acknowledge anything else. His hands had gone still with the last long push downwards, folded into themselves deceptively calmly, breathing slow and even. The high flush on his cheeks above the gag hadn’t faded, though, or the pink spread over his naked skin. 

And his cock was jutting up between his thighs, full and hard and dripping.

Thor gave a satisfied nod. “Yes, I think he makes a fair sight. And I confess myself too impatient to attempt to improve him.” 

Loki shuddered at that, the way Thor discussed him, objectifying and distant - almost like _Loki_ was part of _Mjolnir_ now, instead of the other way around. Like he was just another tool at Thor’s command, his own personal sex toy to be arranged nicely so Thor could have something pretty to look at while he got off. 

Then Thor lifted his head and beamed at Tony, and Tony almost melted under the kilowatt smile, the happy intensity all focused on him, because oh yeah, there were _three_ people in this threesome. Thor had grand plans for Loki; what did he want with Tony? More bondage? More domination? Maybe he’d grab Tony and make him suck Loki off, given that he was helpless to do anything for himself…

Tony went hot just thinking about it.

Thor took two steps nearer to Tony, sitting up naked against the headboard. Thor’s muscles were all flowing as he walked, big and toned and inviting. “Do not think yourself neglected. I have barely begun this night.”

“Nope, no problem.”

Thor put a knee up on the bed, and followed it with the huge bulk of his body, all warm skin and gold hair, and crawled over Tony; Tony slipped down the bed to lie on his back under Thor. Thor’s giant arms bent at the elbows and he came closer, and yes, that was good, and Tony tilted his face up to be kissed. Thor smiled, a brief flash before his hot lips were smothering Tony’s, the kiss all force and fire, harsh and fast and hard. Tony thrust his tongue into Thor’s mouth - he was going to show _some_ initiative here, dammit - and Thor tangled it with his own, slick and burning. Tony lifted his hands and wrapped them in Thor’s hair, and Thor moaned a low rumble deep in his chest and then his whole body was lying on top of Tony’s, heavy and ripped and commanding. Their cocks rubbed together in a searing flash of liquid heat, and Tony broke the kiss to groan at the sensations washing over him, power and lust and need. 

He heard a muffled whimper and a tug of something going taut, and Thor pushed up a little to turn his head towards the foot of the bed. Tony looked, too, at Loki - staring at them both, eyes wide and pleading, and he jerked at the ropes around his wrists again.

Thor ran a hand down Tony’s chest, firm and sweeping. “Do you wish to join us, brother?”

Loki stiffened at that, pride snapping into place like armor, refusal to beg written over the parts of his face Thor had left exposed. And maybe it was cruel and maybe it was teasing - okay, it was a lot of both - but everybody was having fun here and Tony really couldn’t _not_.

He flexed his grip on Thor’s hair, and raised an eyebrow at Loki. “He kisses like a hurricane, you know. You’re missing out.”

A strangled snarl, and Loki jerked towards them - and flung himself back to the center position with a muted cry, and rocked his hips to resettle himself on Mjolnir. Oh, yeah, Tony didn’t want to think about how that had felt, that insanely long and immobile handle sticking up inside him, anchoring him still. Fighting that was just asking for trouble.

Thor chuckled. “Careful, Loki. Best stay there until I release you.”

Loki’s eyes spat rage, but he was still grinding himself down on the hammer’s head, thighs working, a tiny flex at the waist, abs tensed and perfectly defined. A bead of sweat ran down the tall column of his throat and spilled between his pecs. God, he was beautiful, defiant and arrogant and still fucking himself on that _thing_ , almost just to prove he _could_ , like he wasn’t going to let humiliation and bondage stop him from getting anything he wanted.

And in the end, he’d _let_ Thor put him on Mjolnir. He wanted something out of this, all right, and he was going to get it.

Thor turned his head back, hair flying, and leaned down to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Come, my friend. Let us truly give him a show.”

Yeah, Tony could do that.

“Okay, big guy,” he said, and pulled his legs up to wrap them around Thor’s waist. “I’m all yours.”

There was definitely an angry-jealous noise from Loki, and Tony shivered under the remembered whispers of _mine, mine, mine_ that Loki had poured into him - but if he was that possessive, he shouldn’t have suggested a threesome, and Tony was about to get done by Thor so Loki could just suck it up and watch the hell out of them.

Thor grinned at Tony, and shifted a little on the bed, kneeling up and pulling Tony’s lower half up with him, holding his weight effortlessly as he adjusted the angle they presented to Loki. Thor stopped with their asses pointing right at him, all bent and exposed and obscene, god, and Loki choked. 

Then there was a wet, slick sound and Loki’s breathing went shaky - he was fucking himself on Mjolnir again, trying to draw their attention, maybe, or just unable to resist getting some friction to go with the picture.

 _Tony_ wanted to see this picture, from a thousand different angles, a god on top of him and another god trapped kneeling at the foot of his bed.

Thor reached over Tony’s head for the lube, the same that he’d poured over Mjolnir’s handle before forcing Loki down onto it, and popped the cap and coated his fingers. “Lie down.”

Tony pulled his legs from around Thor’s waist and dropped back to the bed; Thor rolled off him and tucked himself against Tony’s side. He was all firm, warm muscle, his cock a hot brand pressing against Tony’s thigh. Thor rubbed his beard over Tony’s cheek, rough and scratchy, and Tony’s heart raced faster.

“Spread your legs,” Thor whispered. “I want him to see this.”

Tony shoved them apart, nice and wide, on display, and craned his neck to see Loki’s eyes fixed on him, Loki leaning as far forward as Mjolnir would let him, grinding his balls into the flat metal head. Tony grinned. “Yeah, I think he wants to see this, too.”

“Good.”

Then Thor’s hand was between Tony’s thighs and pushing between his cheeks, and Tony sucked in a breath as a huge finger stretched him open and slid inside. He felt the rough ridge of Thor’s knuckle before it popped through, and then the next one, bigger - he breathed again, and relaxed-

Thor grunted and stuffed a second finger in with one motion and filled him, cracked him open, and Tony arched his back and made _some_ sort of noise, a shout or groan or something that he couldn’t hear over the pounding in his ears or the pressure blowing his body apart.

Thor’s other hand was stroking over his hip and thigh, soothing and calming, and he breathed with the pattern of Thor’s motions, forced himself to ease up. It was only two fingers, he’d taken more, a lot more, just - Thor had _really_ big hands.

“Would you like to be here instead, brother? Do you think you could take it better?”

Loki just moaned, low in his throat, and Tony shuddered at the lust and _want_ in that sound.

Tony upped the stakes. “Or maybe you want to be giving, huh? Wishing you hadn’t agreed to loan me out? Want me back before anything happens to me?”

Almost a howl - it might have been if Thor hadn’t gagged him.

Thor laughed, and his fingers jammed deeper, but it wasn’t as intense - Tony could burst without exploding across three states. “Perhaps he wishes for both. Many times have I wondered why copying himself is so well-practiced among his tricks.”

Okay, _that_ was unkind.

And hot. Mostly hot.

Then Thor stretched him open and Tony dropped into the burn and the pull. Thor’s fingers were hotter and stronger than Loki’s, and he was moving way faster - Loki liked to work Tony up to it slowly, until he almost didn’t notice Loki’s fingers sliding out and his cock sliding in. Thor was rougher, like he’d used up all his teasing on Loki and just wanted to get down to fucking Tony - yes, okay, that was just fine by him.

And Loki was almost certainly watching everything, Thor’s thick fingers working Tony open, while Loki was all the way over there and couldn’t do a thing to either stop it or join in.

Thor nuzzled at Tony’s neck. “I shall have you now,” he said, in a voice that would have been sweet and intimate if it hadn’t so obviously been pitched so Loki could hear every word.

Tony moaned, and pushed down onto Thor’s hand. “ _Yesss_ …” And that might have been a little louder than necessary, too.

Thor’s fingers slid away, and Tony felt himself flutter and gape for a second before his muscles spasmed and tried to close. Thor sat up, and pulled Tony around and upright and settled him in his lap; Tony’s head was spinning with the motion, and the storm of want and the thundering heartbeat racing through him only made things wilder. Thor shifted them a little, and looked over Tony’s shoulder at Loki - Tony turned his head just a little, and could catch him from the corner of his eye. God, this was cruel, Loki would have to see every minute of Thor fucking Tony, all the bliss on Thor’s face, how much he was enjoying Loki’s lover, and then there would be Tony’s asshole stretched wide around Thor, the greedy way Tony fought to get more of him, the muscles in his ass flexing as he clenched down on Thor’s cock.

On the other hand, Loki could shut his eyes, but where was the fun in that?

Thor’s hand cupped Tony’s face, and drew them together; Thor kissed him again. This time it was soft and sweet, Thor’s mouth parting to suck gently on one of Tony’s lips and then the other. He licked across the seam of them, and Tony opened his mouth for Thor’s tongue, curling behind his teeth to dance over his palate. Tony brought his own into play, running it over Thor’s, feeling the rough wet heat of him.

Thor’s other hand found the small of Tony’s back, and jerked them together. Tony’s hard cock met Thor’s washboard abs, slick with sweat, and Tony gasped and ground himself against Thor’s body. Thor chuckled. “Eager?” he said, for them all to hear, and then slid both hands under Tony’s thighs, one slippery with lube, and lifted him a little.

Tony heard Loki behind him, the soft sounds of Mjolnir’s handle running in and out of his ass, the sharp breaths he was making, completely pulled into Thor and Tony’s actions.

Then Thor was lowering Tony to his lap and his blunt cockhead nudged at Tony’s stretched hole, and Thor moved one hand to the top of Tony’s thigh and pushed him down.

Tony groaned, long and loud, at the pressure, the swelling invasion taking over his insides - Thor was huge, bigger than Loki, _way_ bigger than his fingers - and he shattered every one of Tony’s limits and just kept going. Tony was shaking as Thor forced him down further, muscles quivering, trying to stretch without tearing apart, the air burning in his lungs. It felt like he was already filled to the brim, like if he swallowed he’d taste Thor’s precome, but Thor just kept going, higher and higher, risig up inside him, sliding through the lube. Tony’s own cock was throbbing, achingly hard, pulse hammering - oh, that was a laugh.

How the hell had Loki managed to take the entire length of Mjolnir’s handle? Tony was dying just from Thor’s _second_ hammer.

Then he was settled on Thor’s massive thighs, Thor’s hand cradling the small of his back and the other just under a shoulderblade, and Tony lifted his arms to wrap them around Thor’s neck and get a tiny shred of balance back. Thor’s heartbeat was pounding against his, almost ripping him apart, and Thor was so big and hard that he was keeping Tony just as motionless as Mjolnir kept Loki; moving even in the slightest was not a good idea just yet.

His asshole spasmed and Tony shouted, right at the borders of pain, and he heard Loki’s strained cry and Thor’s whisper of _shh_ , and looked up to see them both - Thor first, gaze steady and confident and proud, and then Tony turned his head to see Loki, eyes wide and maybe hateful, maybe horny, maybe both. Loki flexed his hands, fists against the bedpost, tendons in his neck straining as he fought the cloth binding his jaw shut.

Thor rolled his hips a little and Tony shook apart, pleasure surging through him like an ocean down a sink, intense and barely contained - but it _was_ contained, and Tony was past the pain, and he looked Thor in his stormy blue eye and gave him a nod to start moving.

Thor’s arms bulged and he lifted Tony upwards, Thor’s cock dragging through him, sending screaming whirls of lightning through his veins, and left him shivering under the onslaught of _good_ , balanced at the apex of Thor’s cock. Thor pulled Tony a little more towards himself, tilting their hips for Loki to see Thor let Tony back down, inch by inch, Thor’s cock sliding back in, shining with lube, the skin of Tony’s asshole stretched and red. 

Tony blinked through the haze to see Thor glance at Loki. “Having fun, brother?”

Tony turned to Loki; he was fully seated on the hammer, but his thighs were quivering and he was shining with sweat like he’d been moving just until this second - like he was moving with Tony, rising and falling on Mjolnir as Tony did on Thor’s cock. Tony tested it, gripped Thor’s waist between his thighs and pushed himself upward just an inch; Loki gripped the bedpost, and his arms and legs worked as he pushed himself upwards too, further than Tony, but then he had further to go. The leather wrapping Mjolnir’s handle looked damp and soft with the lube, but still it would have to be chafing Loki raw. 

He was a beautiful sight, though, black hair tangled and limp, solid gag covering his mouth and jaw and most of his cheeks, the red flush spreading over his wrists from the ropes binding them, the beads of sweat over his body, lube dripping out of his ass and onto Mjolnir’s head, and his cock still standing tall and hard without having been touched once since this whole thing started.

Tony sank down again, and Loki followed him, Mjolnir disappearing back inside him until his ass was against the head again, legs bent and pressed flat to the floor.

“We sure do enjoy the view.”

Loki was too far gone to even glare at them now, just reduced to looking their way, eyes on them, taking everything he could. 

Tony smirked, and pressed forward to grind his cock into Thor’s abs again, heat and friction and the heavy shifting weight of Thor’s cock inside him, and watched Loki shake where he sat, unable to copy _that_. “Yeah, nobody’s going to touch yours, Loki. Bet you wish you were Thor right now. All the ass you want, and you wouldn’t be stuck over there…”

Thor held Tony still and thrust up into him - one jarring hit that shook his brain loose before it settled again. “Or would you be in Anthony’s place? Do you wish for something more forgiving inside you? Something you can feel to be alive, something that can feel you? You’ll wring no mercy from Mjolnir.” Thor grinned, cunning and cruel, and electricity snapped and sparks flew from Mjolnir and Loki _screamed_ through the gag as he shuddered, almost vibrating, and Mjolnir buzzed inside him, lightning going unthinkably deep, and that was… interesting.

God, did Tony want to see that again.

The charge faded and Loki sagged in his bonds, slumped forward as far as the immobile handle would let him, head hanging down between his arms, tangled black hair hiding his face. Tony heard what might have been a sob.

“That power is at my command, not yours,” Thor said, still going, the teasing bastard. “It cares not how tight you are, how hot, how you move upon it - you’ll not please it, or end this for yourself. I shall call upon that power whenever I, and I alone, wish.”

Tony squeezed the back of Thor’s neck. “Hey, don’t I get a say in it? I’ll ask nicely.”

Thor thrust into him again, and if there was a good way to get punched then that was how Tony’s insides felt right now. “We shall see.”

His arms tensed around Tony and pulled him up and down again. From the corner of his eye, Tony could see Loki following him, the bunched muscles in his ass as he clenched down, trying for more friction. Then Thor lifted him again and this time it felt different, and Tony just buried his head against Thor’s chest, because it was going to fall off if he didn’t find something to support it. His whole body was shattering under the electrifying burn coursing through his blood - oh, god, was Thor zapping him too? But Tony didn’t care, it all felt too good to care, big, controlling hands fucking him onto Thor’s cock so easily, the press of muscles around his own cock, his and Thor’s abs, and the powerful, deep strokes rolling through his body, one after another, going on and on and never stopping once, not now - Thor had found his groove and he’d fuck Tony like this until the world ended.

Thor’s every thrust was sending dark waves of lust through Tony, dotted with the bright snapping sparks of his lightning, scattered under Tony’s skin like stars, searing into his bones. Tony pushed a hand between their chests to grab his own cock and start working himself, his hand throwing hot pulses after everything Thor was running through him. And he could hear Loki’s heavy breaths, the slick squelch of Mjolnir in and out of his ass, and between each breath was a needy whine, desperate and pleading.

Tony met Thor’s gaze, and jerked his head back towards Loki. “I think he wants you to go faster.”

Thor growled, fake-angry. “Is he my master, now? Do I need my brother to tell me how to fuck?” He faced Loki over Tony’s shoulder, a wicked, sinful gleam in his eyes. “Impertinence has a price, Loki. Are you ready to pay it?”

Tony twisted around just in time to see Loki’s eyes widen and his cock jerk up before Mjolnir flashed blue with lightning and the air in the room cracked like a whip. Sparks flew over Loki’s skin, leaping through his hair, and he threw his head back and writhed on Mjolnir, up and down and grinding himself against it, eyes screwed shut, a picture of pale desperate perfection, every muscle standing taut under his shining skin and his wrists straining at their bonds. 

Thor ran a hand down Tony’s spine, and whispered in his ear. “Shall I let him come? Has he earned the privilege?”

“Not sure he’s _earned_ it, but I sure as hell want to see it.”

Loki was _still_ spasming under the lightning, caught in the storm, chasing his orgasm like he didn’t even know Thor was apparently holding him back. Then Thor snapped his fingers and the lightning _moved_ , shooting back down to the hammer, washing off Loki’s skin, and Mjolnir burned bright and the light spilled over so Loki almost glowed, and he came _hard_ , spraying white across his chest, shaking and wrecked and gorgeous.

Thor shook his hair clear of his face, letting it fall back behind his shoulders, and turned his eyes back on Tony like that was it, a job well done and he could move on, like Loki was already out of the picture before his aftershocks had even faded.

Then the world spun and Tony’s back hit the mattress, and Thor was looming over him, grinning, and he planted his hands in the sheets on either side of Tony’s head and thrust into him, hard and fast, so fast Tony could hardly breathe before Thor fucked the air right out of his lungs. 

He was shoved several inches up the bed with the next thrust, and his hand, flung up above his head, hit the bedpost and another hand - Loki’s, still tied there, and Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki’s and held on as Thor fucked him blind. He really couldn’t see - couldn’t _think_ , could only feel; the constant hammering of Thor’s cock into his ass, their hips slamming together, the burning centered low and flaring out through his body, the tight clutch of Loki’s hand in his.

Then it felt like Thor jammed a hot coal inside him and Tony screamed and everything went white, and he balanced in the air over the edge of the cliff for an instant before the orgasm hit him like a truck, turning him inside out and flaying his nerves with pleasure.

He felt Thor shift inside him, over him, and Tony groaned at the simmering tremors that ran through him, almost too good, too many - and Thor leaned down and kissed him, a simple, sweet touch of warm lips before he straightened up again and smirked at something past Tony’s head. “I see why you are so fond of him. If I were less kind, I think I would keep him.”

Loki gave a shivery, exhausted whine, but his hand seized Tony’s even tighter.

Thor saw it, and laughed. “Fear not, I would keep you too.”

God, Tony didn’t think he’d survive another threesome like this, and all he’d done with Loki was hold hands at the last second. 

Thor rolled his hips, and inside Tony, his cock had gone soft and Tony felt the distinct wet sensation of pooling come. Forget that last resolution, he didn’t care if it did kill him, they _had_ to do this again, if only so Tony actually _noticed_ Thor coming next time.

Thor pulled back, cock sliding free, leaving Tony gapingly empty for a few moments while his muscles struggled to remember where they were supposed to be. Above him, Thor’s head looked like it was glowing, tangled gold hair catching the light.

He smiled, big and kind. “Catch your breath, my friend.” 

Tony’s eyes followed Thor as he slid from the bed and crouched beside Loki, wrapped an arm around his back and kissed his cheek above the line of the fabric binding his mouth. “My beautiful brother. Fine and breathtaking and magnificent.” Thor reached up with his other hand and picked at the knots keeping Loki’s hands against the bedpost. “You are well?”

Loki’s head rolled on his spine, clumsy and slack, all his energy gone, but he met Thor’s eyes and nodded. Thor kissed his forehead and kept working; freed Loki’s hands and lowered them, very slowly, to his lap. He left them resting against Loki’s thighs, and then untied the gag and pulled that off. Under it, Loki’s skin was pale and dry and a little sunken from how tight it had been, his lips red where he’d chafed them against the cloth trying to open his mouth. 

He licked across his lips, and glanced back up at Thor. “And people curse _me_ for a trickster.”

Thor chuckled softly, and reached down between Loki’s legs to run a hand across Mjolnir’s head. “Not too much for you? You are satisfied?”

Loki laughed, and it rasped in his throat but he was definitely amused. “Satisfied?” His eyes flared with green mischief. “It’s _quite_ the gift, brother. I think you were more generous than I.”

Tony coughed - first at Loki’s lie, because no way did Tony mean less than the world to him. And second, if Loki and Thor had traded lovers, _what the hell did that make Mjolnir?_  

“But I wish it returned, now.” Thor kissed Loki’s hair, this time, and stood up and bent down just a little to work both hands under Loki’s arms. “Prepare yourself.”

Thor pulled him up and Loki gasped, limp and twitching, the slick, shining handle emerging inch by inch, so fucking many inches, it was impossibly long and Tony couldn’t even imagine how it must have felt. Loki got his legs back under him as Thor lifted him higher, and pushed up to clear the last section. 

Thor helped him take the single step to reach the bed, and Tony rolled out of the way to let Thor lower Loki to his stomach, flat and spread out and completely ruined. Loki’s breathing was slow and deep, the flush starting to fade from his skin, and he was flexing his hands slowly to get the blood back into them. Tony shuffled across to wrap his hands around Loki’s, and massage some circulation up.

Thor straightened up, glanced between them and nodded. “I will return within moments. Rest.”

He retrieved Mjolnir, oh-so-carefully, a hand cupped under the head because the handle was too slippery to get a good grip on, and headed into the bathroom. Yeah, it could probably use a wash before Thor tried to fight with it.

Or before they started all over again. Tony might have been wiped out for tonight, but he wasn’t done with this thing. 

Tony dropped to the bed to put his face on line with Loki’s; Loki slowly lifted his head to meet Tony’s eyes. 

Tony jerked a thumb at the closed bathroom door concealing Thor. “How much fun do you think we can have if we chain him to the bed and put a cock ring on him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this gorgeous NSFW fanart](http://lightonlight.tumblr.com/post/53795016434/this-threesome-did-not-quite-turn-out-the-way).
> 
> This fic is Day 29 (threesome/group sex) of my 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge. For the entire challenge and more, please visit [my Tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh my, Mjolnir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824296) by [impiarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum)




End file.
